


El futuro vendrá

by Kikinu



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M, Future Fic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-13
Updated: 2011-06-13
Packaged: 2017-10-20 09:17:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/211181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ella será temeraria y él un cobarde. Él será extrovertido y ella muy tímida. A ella le gustará la comida china y a él la italiana. Él la llamará cabeza de huevo y ella monstruo de brócoli (aunque esos apodos ya no tendrán sentido). Pero seguirán siendo amigos, apoyándose, juntos. Los más pequeños de la familia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El futuro vendrá

** El futuro vendrá **

 

Algún día ellos crecerán. Los juegos infantiles, las peleas por la comida, ver el lado positivo y divertido de las cosas, todo eso desaparecerá. Serán miembros oficiales de la mafia, parte de la familia Vongola.

 

Ella trabajará a medio tiempo como repartidora y él será un galán rompecorazones. Ambos, además de eso, serán asesinos de tiempo completo.

 

Seguirán siendo amigos, yendo al cine, jugando videojuegos, molestando a Gokudera, asustando a Tsuna, escapando de las comidas de Bianchi, consintiéndose con Kyoto y Haru. Pero sobre todo entrenarán. Juntos, siempre juntos, para ser un equipo invencible.

 

Ella será temeraria y él un cobarde. Él será extrovertido y ella muy tímida. A ella le gustará la comida china y a él la italiana. Él la llamará cabeza de huevo y ella monstruo de brócoli (aunque esos apodos ya no tendrán sentido). Pero seguirán siendo amigos, apoyándose, juntos. Los más pequeños de la familia.

 

Sus cuartos quedarán uno al lado del otro y la mayoría de las noches (al menos la mayoría que no tienen misiones) se quedarán toda la noche juntos, charlando y recordando, estudiando y jugando, intentando seguir siendo niños y a la vez lograr se adultos.

 

Un día, en el cumpleaños de alguno de los excéntricos miembros de la familia Vongola, ella se pondrá un vestido, regalo de él. Él sentirá algo tibio en el pecho y le tenderá la mano, para bailar. Muchas veces ya serán las que hayan bailado juntos, pero esa en particular será distinta.

 

Distinta porque bailar en serio, no jugando. Distinta porque se perderán en los ojos del otro y todo tendrá sentido. Él, ella, los juegos, las peleas, el cine, los entrenamientos. Ellos, juntos.

 

Y se besarán. Una, dos, tres, mil veces. Se besaran hasta que Gokudera haga explotar sus bombas y Hibari comience a romper cosas con sus tonfas, mientras Tsuna grite y Reborn ría.

 

Aún así se sonreirán y lo comprenderán: su destino es y será estar juntos.

 

Pero ahora son solo Lambo en su traje de vaca y su afro e I-pin con su trajecito rojo y su larga trenza.

 

Aún son unos pequeños de cinco años que corren y ríen, ajenos al futuro, a su futuro.

 

Pero el futuro vendrá y los encontrará. Con sus problemas, con sus beneficios, pero vendrá. Y los encontrará juntos.

 

FIN


End file.
